Big brown eyes and dimpled cheeks
by Trixipixi
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a sweet, but hyperactive two year old, and another kid on the way. Life seems perfect...then one mistake changes everything. Will there two year old marriage,once so strong, survive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Yes, and I cry about it at night). But the plot is all mine, and you cant take it away from me. Holds plot tightly  
  
Hermione:  
  
"Up! Mummy! Mummy! Up, Up, Up!"  
  
I groaned as I heard the voice of my two-year-old son calling me back into consciousness. I opened my eyes. He was standing right above me, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What is it Harry?" I said, sitting up. On closer inspection, I seen he had paint all over him. "What have you done?" I screeched.  
  
"I painted! Painted picture! Just like Granny Graina! Come see!" He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. I followed with a deep sense of foreboding.  
  
Harry led me into his bedroom. I had left him to have a nap and had fallen asleep myself, which I now realised was a big mistake. Red and Blue paint covered his Quidditch themed walls. Propped up against his 'Big boy bed' was a photo frame. I couldn't imagine how he'd gotten it.  
  
"Look!" He said excitedly "Its me" He pointed to a squiggly stick man with bright red hair "You" a big brown blob "and daddy" who resembled a white and orange beach ball.  
  
I turned the photo frame over. On the other side was none other than a picture taken on mine and Ron's wedding day. I placed it carefully on the floor, bending down as far as my 8-month-pregnant frame would permit.  
  
"Harry" I said angrily, staring down at my son, who was still grinning manically "That was a very precious thing of mine and your daddy's. It was irreplaceable"  
  
I know I would be able to clean it in a few seconds, but I didn't tell Harry this, and he wasn't to be unpunished. He was going through his terrible two's, and needed disciplining  
  
"Irraplakable" He said happily.  
  
"Its not a laughing matter" I said, with a serious look on my face.  
  
"Funny?" He said quietly, tears welling up in his big brown eyes. Oh yes, my son was adorable. His chubby cheeks, bright red hair and dimples made it all the harder to tell him off.  
  
"No. Not funny" I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. "Now you'll have to have a bath and a time out" I'd bathed him twice already, and it was only 4 in the afternoon. Thankfully, his dad was due back anytime.  
  
"Time out?" He repeated unhappily  
  
"Yes, time out. Bath first though"  
  
I carried him through to the bathroom and started running the water. He was singing an incomprehensible song with jumbled up words.  
  
"Yay!" He squealed, the moment his naked skin hit the water. He grabbed his rubber duck and splashed about as I attempted to wash him.  
  
"Well, this looks fun" My husband Ron had arrived. He grinned as he surveyed our son.  
  
"Daddy!" Harry said, fighting to get out of my grasp "Painted picture!"  
  
"Oh, you did?" Ron said, looking over at Harrys paint strewn pajamas "Yes, I can tell"  
  
"Hi 'Mione" He said, bending down and giving me a kiss. Harry blew a large raspberry to get our attention.  
  
"He painted the picture...on the back of our wedding photo," I said "And the paints all over his walls"  
  
"Why don't you let me bathe him?" Ron said with a sympathetic look, taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"I wouldn't mind...I'll clean up everything while you do that" I said, getting up and thinking longingly of going to bed.  
  
"No, you go to bed" Ron said, as though he had read my mind. He giving me another kiss "I'll see if I can get this little guy to sleep. Then I'll clean up, and make some dinner. Or maybe I'll just come to bed with you" He said, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"I want hungry" Harry announced, hearing the word 'dinner'. Harry was definatly his fathers son.  
  
"If he doesn't go to sleep" I said, standing up and brushing bubbles from my jeans "Give him a time out"  
  
"Okay 'Mione, no need to worry. You've got another little life to think about"  
  
I grinned and walked to the bedroom Ron and I shared. Hopefully, I'd be able to block out Harry's screeches of laughter. He and his dad always made a helluva noise when they were together. I reached over and put some earplugs in, just in case.  
  
Ron:  
  
"Now" I said. I had finished bathing Harry and was carrying him to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Tubby toast!" He said as I placed him on the bench, referring to his favourite muggle food. His 'Granny and Grada Graina' as he called them, had gotten him into it, and he would eat hardly anything else.  
  
"Out of tubby toast" I said, searching through the cupboards "How about a jam sandwich?  
  
Harry pouted, "oh right then. But me did want tubby toast" he said matter- of-factidly, drumming his hands on the patterned countertop.  
  
I made Harry his sandwich and handed it to him. He started to eat it messily, squirting most of the jam onto his t-shirt.  
  
"You are one messy boy," I said, shaking my head. He'd finished his jam sandwich and was yawning widely. I picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, which was a disaster area. I placed him on his bed, which didn't have a speck of paint on it, thank god. He looked so sweet and innocent lying there, but Hermione and me knew better.  
  
"Scrougify" I whispered, waving my wand round the room. Instantly all the paint disappeared. I picked the photo frame up and placed it on the table, where Harry wouldn't be able to reach it.  
  
Hermione was lying in bed with her back turned away from me. Her bushy brown hair was allover the pillow. As I came nearer I heard a faint whimpering noise. I rushed over to her side.  
  
"Help" She said sadly, tears running down her cheeks. I looked down to see....  
  
a/n- DUN DUN DUN! Mwahaha, cliffhanger. R&R if you want to see what's happened. If I get enough reviews I'll upload. 


	2. Coming in with a bang

Hermione:  
  
I'd drifted off to sleep really fast, as I was so tired out. But I was woken up quite suddenly with a pain in my stomach, an all too familiar pain. I'd had the same pain before I'd given birth to Harry a month early.  
  
"No" I whimpered, as I looked down. Blood was covering the sheets. Blood was all over. I felt dazed and confused, and I couldn't understand why it was happening, but it was. I took my earplugs out, I don't know why. I continued whimpering.  
  
I heard Ron come into the room. I kept on crying and clutching my stomach. I knew I was getting my hands covered in blood, but I didn't care. Ron walked cautiously over.  
  
"Help" I said to him. He looked down and gaped at the blood.  
  
"Quick!" He said, "I'll get the ambulance! Stay their Hermione, don't move"  
  
"Don't get the ambulance!" I said, tears running down my cheeks "Medi- portkey! Cupboard" I felt dizzy. If I waited any longer I'd pass out.  
  
I heard Ron run out the room. He returned about a minute later with the rolled up stretcher in one hand, and a sleeping Harry in the other. He placed Harry down beside me and rolled the stretcher out  
  
"Get on there" He came over and picked me up. I could see little beads of sweat on his forehead. He placed me down on the stretcher.  
  
"I'll come soon as Mione" He said anxiously "I'll take Harry to my mums, okay? Love you" He kissed me on the forehead. He muttered a spell and I instantly felt as though I was rushing forward. I landed about a minute later in the delivery room.  
  
Healers and nurses were rushing around, and I thanked god for my existence in the Wizarding world. Magical pregnant women had an emergency portkey in case anything bad happened. They would be instantly rushed to their chosen Hospital, where Healers and nurses would be waiting for you.  
  
"Hermione Weasley?" A tall good-looking healer enquired.  
  
"Yes" I gasped. Nurses where working on me haphazardly. The pain was becoming unbearable, and my vision was fuzzy.  
  
"Take this," He said, pushing a familiar orange potion in my hands. I instantly felt the pain subside and my vision come into sharper focus.  
  
"Thank you" I gasped to the healer. He looked worried and anxious as he stared down at me.  
  
"The baby will come tonight" He said "But at this moment in time we don't know why. There seems to be nothing wrong with you, but I see you delivered your last son a month early"  
  
"Yes" I said, remembering the night I'd given birth to Harry "Like I could forget"  
  
"And your husband?" He questioned. I was getting quite annoyed by him.  
  
"Coming" I gasped, as I felt a sharp pain across my stomach. Tell tale signs the potion was wearing off.  
  
"Good" He said, walking to the far side of my bed "Janie" He said to a nurse "Would you mind getting a drip? Mrs. Weasley is losing an awful lot of blood"  
  
The nurse nodded in reply and rushed out of the room just as Ron burst in panting. He ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said anxiously  
  
"I don't know" I said, starting to cry again "He's coming early, like Harry but, but I was under stress then" I remembered how Ron had gotten me pregnant after a one night stand, and how I couldn't get in touch with him, and how horribly worried I'd been.  
  
"Your going to have to start pushing" The healer said to me. I could feel the nurse connecting me to the drip.  
  
Ron stroked my hair as I did what he had instructed. I felt the pain all too badly as I pushed and pushed, something even the most learned wizards hadn't been able to find a suitable pain relief for.  
  
"I can see the head!" A frantic nurse said after about 15 minutes. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that the pain would be over soon.  
  
"We'll have our baby soon" Ron said tenderly "Just keep pushing, you know you can do it"  
  
At that moment I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have Ron. I doubt many men would cope with me crushing their hand and screaming in their ear for 20 minutes straight.  
  
"One more push" The healer said  
  
I pushed and instantly felt as though something had shot out of me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard my baby crying.  
  
"We have another son" Ron said, tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and lay back, enjoying not being in pain anymore. My joy was short lived though. I felt more pain.  
  
The healer was looking utterly confused. He checked two or three times, then he straightened up, still looking befuddled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly, looking from me, clutching my stomach to the healer who was starting to grin.  
  
"There's another one" He said, smiling "I'm afraid your in for more pushing, Mrs.Weasley"  
  
"Oh my" I said.  
  
I did what he instructed me to though, which hurt possibly even more than the first time. I was screaming and squeezing Ron's hand again. Finally after 3 minutes (It felt like longer) I heard a screaming noise. I hoped against hope that this time-  
  
"It's a girl," Ron said, looking utterly delighted.  
  
Ron:  
  
I walked over to the nurses where with my babies, who were crying fit to burst. My eyes traveled over the boy, and onto the girl who was getting cleaned up by the nurses. I felt like the greatest guy alive then.  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" The nurse said to me, gesturing towards my son. I nodded and scooped him into my arms. I walked over to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Meet your son" I said to her.  
  
"Hello stranger" She whispered, her hand running over his smooth skin. He had thin blonde hair (I couldn't imagine who he'd inherited that off) and bright blue eyes. He stopped crying for a moment and gazed up at us.  
  
"And here is your daughter" A nurse said, handing Hermione the small pink bundle.  
  
"And hello to you as well" Hermione said, positively glowing. She'd been saying all through her pregnancy she wanted a little girl.  
  
She looked identical to her twin brother. She also had the blonde hair, but her eyes were closed so we couldn't tell what colour they were, although they would be blue this early on in her life. My son had calmed down as well, and was looking peaceful.  
  
"I'll treasure this moment forever" Hermione whispered, gazing down at the sleeping twins.  
  
"Yeah" I said, "So what are we going to call them?"  
  
"Well, we already decided on a girl name 6 months ago" Hermione said matter of factidly, sounding like she used to in school. I grinned.  
  
"Alexis" I said, remembering me and Hermione pouring over baby name books months earlier.  
  
"And I think we should give this little tyke a name beginning with 'A' " Hermione said, looking over at her son.  
  
"Adam?" I suggested. Hermione pulled a face.  
  
"Eurgh. I've never liked that name" She said "How about Alfie?"  
  
"No naming babies after characters out of muggle soaps" I laughed.  
  
"Fine" She said, pretending to pout.  
  
"I know" I said, struck with a sudden idea "How about Archie?"  
  
"Archie" She said thoughtfully, looking down at the sleeping boy in my arms "I like it. But it will not be short for Archibald" She put on a stern face, which made me laugh.  
  
"Ah right then" I said, looking down at the twins "Welcome to the world, Archie and Alexis"  
  
A/N- Well, I've finally updated! The chapters a bit loner than the last one I think. I'm going to try and start writing longer chapters if I can. Oh, and by the way if any one didn't get the muggle soap characters, I meant Alfie in Estenders. Enough for now, anyway. At least 7 reviews if you want me to update!!!! 


	3. The argument

Hermione:  
  
"Me wanna see mummy and daddy!"  
  
I smiled as I heard my son's boisterous voice calling out from the corridor. I was busy feeding Alexis. Ron had Archie in another room; we hadn't told the family about having twins, as we were going to spring a surprise on them.  
  
"Mummy!" Harry squealed as he caught sight of me.  
  
A beaming Mr.Weasley, who was accompanied by Mrs.Weasley, was holding him, and Fred and George followed. They all crowded around my bed and gazed at Alex.  
  
"Hey, George" Fred said, moving round to get a better view "She looks just like us!"  
  
"Hello chicken" I said to Harry, who had sat down next to me, a silly grin plastered all over his face. "Hi everyone" I beamed round at the crowd surrounding me.  
  
Molly had begun to talk but was cut off from a babble of chatter from Harry.  
  
"Where you been mummy? Grana Molly said the babee is here. I don't believe her, cos you said it weren't meant to came for another...another...moth?" He'd failed to notice Alexis in my arms.  
  
"Grana Molly wasn't lying," I said, looking down at Alexis. Harry also looked down and gasped. He put both hands to his cheeks, looking adorable. Everybody laughed.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Hey, whys there two baby beds?" George said, frowning.  
  
"Cos, there's two babies" Ron came into the room with Archie. Everybody turned round and gasped.  
  
"Ohhh, twins!" Molly said, running up to him and looking over Archie.  
  
"Yeah, its not like we've had them before!" Fred said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I replied with a death glare.  
  
"A boy and a girl" Ron said proudly  
  
"So, have you named them yet?" George said, "I have an idea. How about George and Winifred?"  
  
"Don't like them names" Harry said. He was stroking Alexis's fingers with an awed look on his little face. "We should call 'em lala and po"  
  
"Its okay, Harry" I said to him "We've decided on the names Alexis and Archie"  
  
"Archie" George said out of the corner of his mouth, "A name worthy of Percy"  
  
"Oh, what wonderful names!" Molly said "Alexis Weasley, my first granddaughter!"  
  
Ron came and sat on the edge of my bed, and showed Archie to Harry.  
  
"Oooh look! He opened eyes!" Harry said excitedly as Archie started wailing. Alexis followed suit.  
  
"The baby's are tired Harry" Ron said to him, ruffling his hair "Were going to put them in their crib now"  
  
"Here, let me do it" Molly said excitedly. Ron handed her Archie who was still crying. She rocked him a bit and he fell asleep.  
  
"Do you want to hold Alex?" I said to Arthur. He grinned and nodded and took a hold of his first granddaughter, looking like he'd just won the lottery.  
  
Once the babies were settled down Ron, Fred and George took Harry to the hospital tearoom for 'Sweeties' as Harry called them. Molly and Arthur stayed with me.  
  
"So, they don't know why the twins were born a month early?" Molly asked curiously.  
  
"No" I said, shrugging "Probably just because there twins"  
  
"Fred and George came full term though," She said thoughtfully "How much did they weigh?"  
  
"Archie weighed 4lbs 2oz and Alexis weighed 4lbs"  
  
"Oh" Arthur said "Well, no point in worrying now, eh? There in perfect health"  
  
"I suppose so" Molly said thoughtfully, seemingly unsatisfied with the lack of explanation.  
  
"They said I'll be able to take them home tomorrow" I said excitedly  
  
"I bet you can't wait to get them there?" Arthur chuckled  
  
"Oh yeah. Ron's going shopping later on today to get more baby stuff; since we never counted on two " I said.  
  
It was true; We only had single stuff.. Ron was taking a few weeks paternity leave off work to help me (He was an Auror), and of course I was on maternity leave from my job in the department for regulation and control of magical creatures for a good few months to come.  
  
"Where do they get their blonde hair from?" Arthur asked  
  
"Well, my father was blonde" I said, "And I was a blonde baby"  
  
"Oh, right" Arthur said, looking over at the twins "They look like Rene, don't you think?" He said, referring to Fleur and Bills son.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought when I seen them" Mrs.Weasley said  
  
"I'm a bit tired," I said, yawning, "Would it be okay? I mean-"  
  
"Oh, its alright if you want us to leave you in peace" Molly said "We know what its like having a toddler and newborn twins. Your going to need all the sleep you can get"  
  
"Thanks, Molly" I said gratefully  
  
"Bye sweetheart" Molly called out as she and Arthur left. I waved at them and rested back on my pillows, savouring the peacefulness that would become a thing of the past quite soon. I lay back and felt my self-drifting off into sleep.  
  
Ron:  
  
We'd taken Harry to the café, and spoiled him a bit. Fred and George didn't have or want children of their own, saying they wanted to remain 'the wizarding worlds most eligible bachelors', so they were usually quite happy to buy there 5 nephews loads of sweets and toys, although Harry was there special favourite.  
  
"Your mad, mate" Fred said as Harry ate his way through a giant bowl of chocolate mousse "Didn't mum and dad put you off having kids?"  
  
"No way" I said, sipping my cup of tea "Harry wasn't planned, I mean, me and Hermione weren't even together when he was born. But that one night-"  
  
"Little ears" George said, nodding his head towards Harry who had his hands submerged in the mousse, listening attentively. He'd obviously heard his name.  
  
"And then you thought, hey, we've got one, how about another?" Fred said, pulling Harry's chubby fists out the mousse.  
  
"Well, we got two" I grinned "Blessing in disguise, the first was. If he hadn't of popped out of Hermione we wouldn't be together now"  
  
"Ah" George said dreamily "What a child born out of wedlock can do for your love life. Start off a trend, that will"  
  
"What wedlock?" Harry said suspiciously  
  
"Its another name for your mummy" I lied, rubbing mousse of his face with a napkin.  
  
"Lets just hope he doesn't start calling Hermione 'Wedlock' instead of 'Mummy'" Fred said, chuckling at the thought.  
  
"Are you two at the shop this afternoon?" I asked them.  
  
"Yes indeedy, little bro. Where going to our Diagon Alley branch today, we've got some staff shortage" Fred said matter of factidly  
  
"Do you mind looking after Harry for a few hours? I've got to get some baby stuff for the twins" I put on my best pleading look, but I knew the twins would be more than happy to look after him.  
  
"Hmmm, yeah, he can help out at the shop" George said "You've got some hard labour this afternoon, young man" He said sternly to Harry, who pouted.  
  
"Laborara?" He said confusedly, trying to get his tongue round the word "What tat?"  
  
"Just joking" Fred winked at Harry "Your going to our shop this afternoon"  
  
"Yay!" Harry squealed, splashing the mousse allover as he dunked his hands in.  
  
"Harry!" I scolded, getting a wad of napkins "Naughty!"  
  
"What you doing, bro?" George asked, pulling his wand out "I'll just clean him up with this"  
  
"Are you mental?" I asked "Didn't you take notice of that story mum told us? About the guy who used 'Scrougify' on his kid? The kid disappeared!"  
  
"Urban myth" George said dismissively "It's never harmed any one to use spell work on there kids"  
  
"Yeh, and you haven't got kids," I said, continuing to mop Harry up "It's classed as dangerous, and there thinking about making it a law, you should see the kids brought in here-"  
  
"Save the lecture, Percy" George said, putting his wand back "You used to be a risk taker Ron, what happened? Its like your zest for life died along with Ha-"  
  
"Don't even joke about that, George," I said coldly "Its not a laughing matter"  
  
"I was only making-"  
  
"WHAT, YOU THINK ITS FUNNY MY BEST FRIEND DIED?" I shouted at him. The whole café went quiet. Harry started crying.  
  
"Calm down, Ron" Fred patted my arm gingerly "It was just a slip of the tongue, he didn't mean it that way"  
  
I didn't reply, but just glared at the pair of them as I picked Harry up, whom was still crying because of me shouting.  
  
"Shhh, its alright" I said, hugging him close "I just got a bit upset"  
  
"Pease don't shout at uncle George," He said tearfully  
  
"Harry wont be coming to the shop today" I said coldly to the twins, who were looking rather taken aback.  
  
"Fine" Fred said, "But just remember, you've got 3 kids now. Stop acting like one. C'mon George" He nodded to him and they both left without a second look. I resisted the urge to call them back, not wanting Harry to cry again.  
  
I made my way back to Hermiones room. She and the twins were asleep, and my mum and dad had left. I kissed her on the cheek before I left for the exit.  
  
"Hello dear, what are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping" My mum said as I arrived at the Burrow a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Well, I'm still going shopping" I said, setting Harry, who was fast asleep, down on the sofa. "Could you do my a big favour?"  
  
"Why cant Fred and George look after him?" She said sternly. I felt a bit harsh springing him on her, but my other brothers and their spouses were either at work or abroad, and Hermiones parents were on holiday somewhere.  
  
"We had a row," I said, sitting down "I'd asked them, but, y'no."  
  
"What were you rowing about?"  
  
"George tried to make a joke about Harry. He said something like my zest for life had died along with him," I said angrily  
  
"Well that's not on!" Mum said sympathetically, putting an arm round me "Don't you worry, I'll be having words with him"  
  
"Don't bother" I stood up "So, will you look after Harry?"  
  
"Okay Ron. But this isn't going to become a regular thing. I don't mind having him the odd night, you know I love having my grandkids round, but I'm not getting any younger," She said  
  
"Thanks mum" I said gratefully, bending down to hug her "Don't worry, you won't have my kids round every night" I kissed Harry, who was still asleep, on the cheek and apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N-Bit of background info, I'll tell you who in the Weasley clan have kids, as they'll all pop in in the story and it'll take too much time to introduce them all. (When I said 5 nephews I wasn't including Archie and Alexis)  
  
Charlie- has a wife called Hazel and a 8-year-old son called Corey. Bill- Married to Fleur Delacour with his son Rene, who's 10. Percy- Married to Penelope with a kid on the way ( Ginny- Married to Seamus Finnegan (But her first love is dear old Harry. She never got over his death () and has 2 sons- 2 year old (4 months younger than Harry) Rowan and 3 month old Jacob. 


	4. Another one!

Hermione:  
  
The twins had been out of hospital a week, so we decided to have a little get together, as my parents had only just returned from their jaunt in the Caribbean, and Charlie and his family had just came over to England. Neither them nor Bill's family had seen the twins.  
  
"So everyone's coming?" I said to Ron.  
  
"Yup" He said, setting bottles of pumpkin fizz and butterbeer down on the table "Charlie flooed in when you were asleep, and he said all of them are coming"  
  
"And you're speaking with Fred and George again?"  
  
"Yeah, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, we made up yesterday"  
  
"Good" I said, putting down the teletubbies placemats on the kid's table. Harry had been enchanted by them and insisted we bought some. "I just hope Harry and Rowan don't cause a food fight or something, there terrible once you get them together"  
  
"I know" Ron said, rolling his eyes "I reckon Rowans going to grow up to be the next dark lord or something"  
  
"Oh Ron" I said dismissively "Harry is just as bad as Rowan, if not worse"  
  
"I cant diss my own child, 'Mione" He said, smirking.  
  
"Typical" I said, giving him a playful push "Now get the set the adult table, Mr., while I get Harry ready. Everyone'll be arriving soon"  
  
I walked over to Harry's room, which was empty, as far as I could see.  
  
"Harry?" I called out. Silence. He was probably hiding somewhere, playing a game.  
  
"Come on, Harry, the party is starting soon" I said, peeking under the bed and opening his drawers. There was only one more place to look.  
  
I went through the walkthrough cupboard in his bedroom, which we used to keep all his toys in. There, curled up in a corner, fast asleep, was Harry. He looked so sweet, laying there, his red hair slightly ruffled, with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Rise and shine" I said, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and scowled.  
  
"Asleep" He said, trying to turn over.  
  
"No, The parties starting soon" I picked him up and carried him through to his bed.  
  
"Is Rowan and babee Jakie coming?" He asked tenderly, as I dressed him in his white shirt and red trousers.  
  
"Yes" I said, lacing up his chudley cannons trainers.  
  
"And Ren? And Corey?" He said. He hadn't ever been able to announce Rene, as well as a lot of other things.  
  
"All of them. Your granny and granda granger are coming as well"  
  
"Buddy billiant" He said cheerfully. I laughed. Harry had been copying whatever Ron said as soon as he could talk.  
  
"Come on then" I said, picking him up "They'll all be here soon, they want to see the baby's"  
  
"Me too" He said, looking around for them.  
  
"Oh, hello! Never heard you arrive!" I said. Bill, Fleur and Rene were all crowded round Archie and Alex, making baby noises.  
  
"Hi!" A devastatingly handsome boy with silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes grinned at me, revealing pearly white teeth.  
  
"Hi Rene" I said, "So, what do you think of your new cousins?"  
  
"Ah, there alright" He said sarcastically, grinning again.  
  
"Archie and Alex look very like Rene" Fleur said, her French accent strong as ever. She was still as beautiful as she'd been at 18. I had the impression she'd never age.  
  
"Annie Feur!" Harry said, attempting to jump from my arms to reach her. He ran and wrapped his arms round her legs as soon as I placed him down on the floor.  
  
"'Allo 'arry" She said affectionately, lifting him up and giving him a big kiss.  
  
Over the course of the next 15 minutes everybody arrived, but we were still waiting for Percy and Penelope.  
  
"You know, he said they were definatly coming" Mrs.Weasley said from the armchair.  
  
"Well I don't know dear, there probably just late" Mr.Weasley suggested. He had been deep in conversation with my mum and dad. Even after nearly 2 years of meeting with them on a regular basis, he was still fascinated by all the muggle ways they'd tell him.  
  
"Maybe the sprogs on its way" George said. He was busy picking at all the finger foods from the table.  
  
"Don't be silly, George. Penelope isn't due for at least a week, and get your hands out of there!" Mrs.Weasley said.  
  
"Harry hit me" Rowan ran up to me, showing me a red mark on his arm "He did pull my hair too, he did" He pulled a bit of his sandy locks.  
  
"Harry" I said sternly. He was over the over side of the room with my mum and dad and Arthur. "Come here"  
  
"Yes mummy?" He said innocently.  
  
"Why'd you hit Rowan?"  
  
"Well, you know, he said tat Alex and Achie-"  
  
"Archie" I corrected.  
  
"He said tat his brother was better than them, ifinty time!"  
  
"Harry, that was no reason to hit him" I said, "And Rowan-"  
  
But I was distracted by Percy's head popping up in the fire in front of me. He looked worried and anxious.  
  
"Hermione? I'm sorry we couldn't come to the party, but Penelope has gone into labour!" He took a deep breath, "Tell my mum and dad, okay? I'll be at St.Mungoes. Bye!"  
  
Mrs.Weasley nearly fainted when I told her. "Quick, we have to get there. Oh, I do hope she's alright!"  
  
"So who's going?" Ron said, looking round the room.  
  
"Well, we can't take all the children. Fred, George!" She ordered them over. "Your to look after all these, you here?"  
  
"I'll stay as well" I offered "The twins...well, I don't want them being left without me"  
  
"I will too," Ginny said. She was busy feeding Jake.  
  
"Oh, mum, we want to see Perfect jnr. I'm sure the girls will be able to manage" Fred said impatiently  
  
"May I remind you, Hermione went through a traumatic early labour just a week ago, and they'll both already have too much on their hands as it is with 3 young babies, never mind two toddlers" Mr.Weasley pointed out.  
  
"Claire and Michael are here," George said slyly, referring to my parents.  
  
"You know fine well you two are the only ones who can calm down Harry and Rowan! No arguments!" Mrs.Weasley screamed, making both of them silent.  
  
"You'll see the baby anytime, and anyways, you two were first to see the twins" Ron said, "Right, bye then" He kissed me on the cheek and apparated.  
  
"We'll send news as soon as we get it" Mrs.Weasley said. Everybody else had apparated, although Bill was going by floo powder with Rene and Corey, since they couldn't apparate. "Goodbye"  
  
Ron:  
  
We arrived at the hospital to find Penelope had already given birth to a baby boy. Percy was positively faint with anxiety.  
  
"6lbs 5oz" He said, flapping a hand in front of his face "Beautiful baby boy, he hasn't got much hair, but its red"  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful news" My mum said, wrapping an arm round him, "Simply wonderful. When can we see him?"  
  
"I was 'oping you would 'ave a girl," Fleur said, sounding very put out.  
  
"We were too, to tell you the truth" Percy said, wiping a hand across his sweaty brow, "But we've got a boy, and were very happy with him, and you can go and see him right away, he's just through here"  
  
Percy led us into a room near the one Hermione had given birth to the twins in. I went over to look at my newest nephew. He was the double of Penelope, but with Percy's colouring.  
  
"Oh, he is simply gorgeous" Mum said fondly, "Can I hold him?"  
  
"Of course you can hold him," Penelope said. She looked very tired, but cheery all the same.  
  
"So, have you named him yet?" I asked  
  
"Well, Percy wanted to call him Bartemius, but I put my foot down"  
  
"Good on you" Bill said, rolling his eyes. Percy glared at him.  
  
"So he's Oliver. But his middle name is Bartemius" Percy said importantly.  
  
"It was better than arguing" Penelope shrugged.  
  
"Hello Ollie" My mum cooed as he opened his eyes, "Oh, but isn't it wonderful? Jake, Archie, Alex and Ollie will all be in the same year at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'll all be dead close" Dad said  
  
"Yeah, but the downside is there all going to be having there terrible two's at the same time. We think Harry and Rowan are bad, but them 4 will be the formidable force. We'd better watch out," Hazel said, looking worried.  
  
Lets hope the time doesn't come too soon. 


	5. Beer goggles

A/N- Big surprise coming in this chapter!  
  
Ron:  
  
The two years flew by, and just as Hazel predicted, Jake, Ollie and the twins were some force to be reckoned with.  
  
There was Alex, with her golden brown curls, bright blue eyes and cute smile, looking like a baby angel but with the temper of a devil if things didn't go her way. The spitting image of Hermione. She was the only girl in the family and spoiled rotten for it.  
  
Archie. Blue eyes and thick golden brown hair, just like Alex but with dimples to rival Harry's. He was the mastermind- disabling the baby gate while Alex and the other two distracted everyone. He was so intelligent, just like his mother.  
  
Jake, with his Auburn hair, big brown eyes and chubby cheeks, was as adorable as Harry had been at that age. With his cute lisp, he was the actor. He'd always trick us.  
  
And Ollie, the spitting image of Penelope. His red hair curled in ringlets, and he had the most expressive blue-green eyes. If Jake's acts didn't work, Ollie would start crying and throwing tantrums, distracting all of us. He wasn't a bit like Percy.  
  
I'd spent the whole day looking after the lot of them while the other parents were at work. I was off for stress. Ginny and Percy had just come to collect their respective children. I was currently lying on the couch, dosing, as I was so exhausted after a full day chasing hyperactive 2 year olds round. I'd got the twins to have a nap and I was waiting for Harry arrive from playschool and Hermione to arrive from work.  
  
"Hey, Ron wake up"  
  
"Wha?" I said, rubbing my eyes. Hermione was standing in front of me.  
  
"Just thought I'd remind you I'm going out tonight, and Harry's already in, he's playing in the garden. But I suggest you make him some tea soon, he was moaning all the way back" She was wearing a casual, low cut red dress, and had her hair curled. "Do I look alright?"  
  
"Yeah" I said, sitting up, "Where you going?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Cassies leaving do? You know, Cassie Holloway, only my ex head of department. I'm taking over from her, Ronald"  
  
"Oh yeah!" I said, remembering a conversation Hermione and me had had about it a few days ago, "What time will you be back?"  
  
"Late" She grinned, "You know what Cassies like, we'll probably ending going on a full bar trawl or something, so don't wait up"  
  
"Okay," I scowled, "But if any man touches you I'll break his neck"  
  
"Ron! It's a girl's night out! No men" She said, looking shocked, "and anyways, I'm 30 years old with 3 kids. No man will go near me"  
  
"Just as long as they don't" I got up to kiss her, "Have a good time"  
  
"Okay" She smiled "Bye" and with a loud crack she was gone.  
  
It's going to be a long night.  
  
Hermione:  
  
"Oh, she's here! 'Mione, you do look simply gorgeous!"  
  
I'd apparated into the leaky cauldron. All my lady colleagues where sat round a table with glasses of wine, looking excited. We were going out in to muggle London.  
  
"Thanks" I grinned nervously, sitting down next to Susan Bones; she pushed a glass of wine into my hands.  
  
"Right" Cassie drained the remainder of her wine, "Were going to get totally slued tonight girls, no excuses. And lets all let our hair down, forget about the stress of work. Maybe even get a few men!"  
  
"Im married" I said, displaying my diamond wedding ring, "Im definatly not on the pull, after all, Ron would break a guys legs if he so much as looked at me"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we wont tell him" Jackie Glass, my assistant, giggled.  
  
"Oh, its fine, Jacks, the girl doesn't want to" Susan said, "Well, she says she doesn't"  
  
"Right" Cassie clapped her hands together, "Where wasting good time out here. Lets go"  
  
We made our way out onto the strip, past clubs full of drunk and drugged teens, classy bars, and smoking dens. Cassie stopped us in front of a bar/club called, 'Blush'.  
  
"Er, isn't this a bit, well, young?" I asked doubtfully, my eyes falling on the line of teenagers at the side.  
  
"Lighten up 'Mione, your only 30" Asha Begum sighed. I didn't like her at all, as she had a crush on Ron, and was always flirting with him.  
  
"Oh, go on then" I said, as Cassie muttered a spell so we could jump the queue.  
  
The music blared loudly and the dance floor was packed. Cassie conjured us some muggle alcopops.  
  
I had drunk a lot that night. I was just joining in, having a great time. Gradually, the girl's disappeared off with other men. Only me and Susan, the married girls, remained together.  
  
"Want to dance?" Some guy asked Susan. He only looked about 23.  
  
"Sure!" She said, walking off with him. I suddenly felt out of place, dancing on my own amongst all these young people.  
  
"You look lost" I turned around. The most gorgeous man stood there, grinning at me.  
  
He had chocolate brown eyes, ones that you could just lose yourself in. His jet-black hair was spiked up. He was tall, possibly as tall as Ron, with very dark skin. He looked like he might have Nigerian blood. The perfect word to describe him was dark. He was dressed head to foot in black.  
  
"Not really, well, yeah" I stuttered nervously, taking aback that such a gorgeous guy was showing an interest in me.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" He asked, taking his hand in mine.  
  
A bit of dancing can do no harm, I thought. "Yeah" I said confidently, letting him lead me through the crowd of people.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He shouted over the loud music. The song was blink 182, feeling this.  
  
"Hermione" I shouted back  
  
"Call me Jason" He grinned, as the song ended, "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Yeah, go on then"  
  
He led me to the bar, and bought a cocktail, called 'sex on the beach'.  
  
"You from round here?" He asked, as I twirled the cocktail umbrella round the glass. I was feeling quite giddy, and, well, rebellious. I was clearly drunk.  
  
"Nearby"  
  
Jason's face fell as he looked at my hand, "Your married" He said, looking disappointed.  
  
"Used to be," I said, not knowing why. I took another drink.  
  
"Come again?" He asked confusedly  
  
"I used to be married" I felt like I didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Jason's face positively lit up. "Why do you wear the wedding ring then?"  
  
"Dunno. Force of habit, I suppose"  
  
"Well then" He snaked an arm round my waist, "If you're not married, you wont mind me" He leaned a little closer, "Doing this" He whispered the last part, catching my lips in his own.  
  
I didn't even think of Ron as I deepened the kiss. I felt on top of the world, even young again.  
  
"You" Jason said breathlessly between kisses, "Are. One. Amazing. Woman"  
  
I pulled away, and knocked the rest of my drink back.  
  
"Your not so bad yourself" I whispered, leaning forward for another kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" The bartender said, sounding disgusted. I giggled.  
  
"Maybe we should," He whispered  
  
I didn't even hesitate. I didn't care that my friends were in the same club and could be watching everything that was happening. All I cared about, at that moment, was Jason.  
  
"Ok" I smiled, as he steered me away from the bar, "Where are we going?"  
  
"My place" He bent down and kissed me again. "I live just a street away"  
  
He led me out into the dark April night. The streets were full of couples leaving bars, going in various directions. I couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"Here we are," He said seductively, opening the door.  
  
I couldn't take much of the room in. Jason dived on me the moment the door was shut, but from what I seen I deduced it was a flat.  
  
Little did I know how much I would live to regret this night.  
  
A/N- oooh! Hermiones been cheating...tut tut. R&R 


	6. The day after punishment

A/N- Thanks sooo much to the ppl who are bothering to review, you're great! And sorry for the wait, my internet randomly stopped working then my pc was taken away to be fixed, so now its back and im happily writing again.  
  
Strangguy- I was toying with the idea of the twins not being Ron's, but I decided that it would be better to put it this way. So, enjoy!  
  
Hermione:  
  
I woke up suddenly, as though I'd had a bucket of cold water thrown over me. I looked wildly around, not recognizing the small room I was in. My eyes fell on the clothes on the floor...oh no.  
  
An arm was lying across my chest. I looked into the owners face. He was smiling, still fast asleep. Images of the night flashed past, like snapshots. I cringed.  
  
I looked at the alarm clock next to me, realizing with a jolt it was 5 AM. I might possibly be able to sneak in the house...what had I done?  
  
I scrambled into last nights dress as fast as possible, checking my reflection in the mirror. I had lipstick smeared all over. I quickly muttered a spell to clean my face, not caring if the muggle man seen the magic. I was in a daze. I quickly Apparated back to my home.  
  
The house was empty and silent. I staggered up the stairs, feeling my guilt mount. Had anyone seen? Why had I been so stupid? What if-  
  
No. I couldn't think of that. I entered my darkened bedroom. Ron was sitting bolt-upright in our bed, staring at the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" He demanded, looking furious.  
  
"Cassies" I said, trying to smile. I hated lying.  
  
"Oh" Ron said, his face relaxing a bit, "Why did you sleep there?"  
  
"I had a lot too drink, too much, in fact" Oh yeah, you couldn't be more truthful there.  
  
"That's alright then" He smiled, "Come here"  
  
I climbed into his arms, feeling tears of shame prick in my eyes as he hugged me.  
  
"I missed you last night," He whispered into my hair. I just nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice my crying.  
  
"Mummy!"  
  
I looked up. Alex was standing at the bottom of the bed, looking sweet in frilly baby doll pajamas.  
  
"Hello, Darling" I whispered, as she jumped on the bed to give me a hug. I felt guilty all over again. I didn't deserve this. A loving husband and 3 beautiful children, when I'd cheated them all. Now there could possibly another child, one that wasn't Ron's. I couldn't remember if we'd used contraception. I hoped against hope we had.  
  
Ron:  
  
Hermione certainly looked like she'd been drunk. I left her in bed, as she said she had the 'world's mightiest hangover'. I was once again, looking after all the kids.  
  
"Take us to the park, daddy, please!" Archie said as I was serving them all breakfast. Alex was watching the tweenies, her spoonful of soggy weetabix forgotten as she gaped at the television.  
  
"Alex, eat your breakfast, your dripping it all over the floor. Archie, I'll take you too the park if you stop moaning and Harry, that's cruel, put Dipsy down!" Harry dropped the cat, as innocent smile on his face.  
  
"O'ny messing" He said, taking his seat at the table.  
  
Harry hadn't changed a lot from the age of two. Sure he still had puppy fat, all kids do, but his face had thinned somewhat. His hair was as vivid red as ever and he'd grown to be extremely tall for his age. He was still very mischievous.  
  
"Only" I corrected him. His speech hadn't improved much.  
  
"I wanna play the swings!" Archie wined, pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"Stop being a brat" I said, finally setting down to my own breakfast, "Alex, eat!"  
  
Alex threw me a reproachful look, looking amazingly like Hermione. The kids took a surprisingly long time to eat, considering they had been demanding food from the moment they'd gotten up. I cleared there plates away when they'd finally finished.  
  
"Now go to the park!" Archie said, jumping down from his seat.  
  
"Archie, if you don't stop demanding where not going to the park at all," I said grumpily, as I helped Alex with her jacket.  
  
"Where's mummy?" Harry asked  
  
"In bed"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's tired"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She didn't get much sleep last night"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She went out" I grumbled, "No more questions, alright?"  
  
The rest of my day was spent taking the kids various places. So far they had been to the park, the beach, McDonald's and now I had taken them to see my mum.  
  
"Granny!" Archie squealed as he caught sight of her. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, looking as tired and miserable.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked concernedly, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Me and Seamus had an argument" She sighed, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Us, everything" She said sadly, staring down into her cup.  
  
I patted her on the back a bit, feeling awkward.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Mum asked. She looked slightly angry about something.  
  
"Yeah, alright" I said, looking round the room. "Where's the kids got off to?"  
  
"Rowan and Jake are upstairs, I sent them up to play" She said, handing me my cup and sitting down opposite me and Ginny.  
  
"Mum, I know you're against it" Ginny said, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks, "But it's cruel to the boys as well as me to carry on living like this. Me and Seamus are always arguing"  
  
"What you against?" I asked, drawing Ginny into a hug.  
  
"Ginny wants to leave Seamus" She said, "But it's not right"  
  
"Where not in the old times!" Ginny said furiously, wrenching herself away from me, "Im not going to stay just because he's the father of my kids, it's not right, I need my own happiness"  
  
"She's right" I said wearily, taking a sip of tea, "Your being a bit old fashioned about this"  
  
Mum looked scandalized, but was saved from replying by Rowan appearing at the door. He shuffled towards me, looking timid.  
  
"Ar, ar ar" He stuttered nervously.  
  
"Archie?" He nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We were p-p-playing, a-a-and he just, s-s-s-started sh-" He took a deep breath, "He started shaking!"  
  
I was up those stairs faster then you could say 'ill'. Ginny and my mum followed, both looking frightened. I entered Percy's old room, which had been converted into a playroom. Alex had her arms wrapped around Archie, crying fit to burst. Harry and Jake were sitting next to them, looking terrified. Archie had evidently stopped fitting.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, picking him up. He stared up at me, lost for words. He was still shaking slightly.  
  
"Ron, get in the fire and take him to St.Mungoes A&E immediately!" Ginny screeched, trying to console Alex.  
  
"Don't take 'im away!" She shouted, as I carried him from the room, "No! No! Bring him back!"  
  
"Shhh" Ginny soothed, rocking her back and forth, "It's alright, Archie's going to be fine, he's just going to the hospital with daddy, he'll be back soon, ok?"  
  
I made my way to the fire in the kitchen. Archie was starting to make small noises, and was tossing restlessly.  
  
"St.Mungoes accident and emergency!" I shouted.  
  
I ran up to the receptionists desk, where a bossy looking woman was sitting, examining her nails.  
  
"My sons just had a fit!" I said impatiently. Her eyes traveled from me over to Archie.  
  
"Alvin" She snapped her fingers and a young looking healer came, "Take him to room 12, tell them its suspected epilepsy" The healer took Archie from me and I made to follow but the witch called me back.  
  
"Just a few of your son's personal details" She said, grabbing a piece of parchment, "What's his Full name?"  
  
"Cant I just go now, and tell you later?" I asked anxiously  
  
"Sir, if you just tell me you can go straight away" She said patiently, "Name?"  
  
"Archie Thomas Weasley" I said grudgingly  
  
"Now, if I can kindly have your name? And the mothers? And your address, then your free to leave."  
  
"Bloody hell! Ronald Essien Weasley, his mums Hermione Claire Granger, and we live at crowden estate, alright?"  
  
"Room 12" She smirked. I stomped off, cursing receptionists as I went.  
  
I found Archie sitting up in bed, looking quite happy. A healer was examining him while he ate a lolly. He turned round and smiled in welcome.  
  
"Ron Weasley" I said, "Archie's dad"  
  
"Im Healer Donke, Mr.Weasley" He said, "I suppose you want to know what is wrong with your son?"  
  
"That would be helpful" I snapped.  
  
"Well, we need to run a few tests" He said, "But we don't think there's anything to worry about. It could just be a one off"  
  
"What if it's not a one off?"  
  
He looked awkward. "If it's not a one off" He said slowly, "Archie might have epilepsy, but I think it's highly unlikely. Many children suffer fits in infancy, and people never find out exactly why"  
  
"What if Archie does have epilepsy? Is there a cure?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"The brain is a very delicate thing. Wizards have tried over the years, unsuccessful, to find cures for diseases such as epilepsy. However, if Archie is epileptic, he will be able to lead an almost normal life, depending on the degree of the disease"  
  
"Oh, right" I said, looking sadly over at Archie. I couldn't imagine having an ill child. "When you doing the tests? And what tests are you doing?"  
  
"We'll keep young Archie in overnight, and do the tests today, just to be on the safe side. He will have different scans and the like"  
  
"Is it possible... could there be anything else that caused the fit? Like something really serious"  
  
Donke smiled, "We don't think so, Mr.Weasley. Now, why don't you go home? Archie will be fine here"  
  
"No, no" I shook my head, "I'd like to inform my wife though, and I think his twin sister would like to see him, she was pretty hysterical when it happened"  
  
"Whatever you wish" He said, as I apparated back to my house.  
  
Hermione:  
  
I'd spent most of the day crying, and was curled up in an armchair watching some muggle movie I was only mildly interested in when Ginny, Molly, Alex, Harry, Jake and Rowan appeared in the fire. They all looked grave and extremely worried. Alex was crying.  
  
"What's happened? Where are Ron and Archie?"  
  
"The hospital" Molly said, collapsing into an arm chair. Alex and Harry crawled up next to me, clinging on as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Why?" I asked, feeling more worried by the second.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, Archie had a fit" Ginny said. Her sons were in the same position as my children.  
  
"WHAT?" I shouted  
  
"Ron took him to the hospital, it only happened about half an hour ago" Ginny said, "We don't know what's wrong"  
  
Could my day get any worse? First I'd woken up in a stranger's bed, and then Id spent the day worrying about it all, now my son had been rushed to hospital, seriously ill. It was like god was having some kind of sick revenge on me.  
  
Suddenly Ron appeared in the middle of the room. His ears where bright red but he looked quite calm.  
  
"He's fine" He said, answering before I'd even asked, "But there keeping him in the hospital and doing tests, but they think its just a one off"  
  
"Can we go?" I asked, halfway out of my seat. Harry and Alex jumped down and ran to hug Molly instead.  
  
"Yeah, the healer idiot said he didn't mind, but" He looked round at Ginny and Molly, "I think it should just be me, 'mione, Harry and Alex"  
  
"Fine, fine" I heard them saying. I hurried upstairs and scrambled into some old motherly looking clothes. I didn't really care about my appearance; I just wanted to see my son.  
  
Ginny, the kids and Molly had already left by the time I got downstairs. We flooed to the hospital quickly.  
  
"He's just down here" Ron said as he led us down the corridor. As we went closer I could hear Archie crying.  
  
"I want mummy and daddy and Alex and Harry!" He was screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks. A doctor was trying to console him, but then he caught sight of us. His face was a picture.  
  
Ron set Alex down on the bed. She ran into her twins arms, both of them squealing, and hugging each other like they'd never let go.  
  
We spent another 2 hours with Archie. The hospital only let one parent stay, so Ron and I he would. I left with my other two chattering kids, the guilt of last night coming back. I felt a well of misery rise inside me. It felt even worse when I thought of poor Archie.  
  
God was punishing me already.  
  
A/N- Wow, that's a long chapter! wipes brow. A little game. Ron's middle name is 'Essien' bonus brownie points if any one can tell me what it means! 


	7. Things will never be the same again

Ron:

Archie, it transpired, was absolutely fine. The hospital ran tests and made him stay in for the night. The nurses feel in love with him, and were very reluctant to let him go.

"Turns out you've already got the old charm with the ladies, mate" I said to him. He grinned.

"Can back here daddy?" He asked, pulling at my jumper.

"I hope you never have to. This is only if you're sick" I told him, throwing floo powder into one of the fires.

We arrived back at the house in whirl of flame. It was only seven, but Hermione, Alex and Harry were already awake. Alex transported into squeals of delight at the sight of her twin.

"ARCHIE!!!!!" She screamed as I let him down. She ran forwards, hugging him tightly.

Hermione was curled up in an armchair, her hands on her belly. She looked extremely worried.

"Is he okay?" She asked tensely. I grinned and drew her into a tight hug.

"He's absolutely fine" I kissed her softly on the lips, "But the nurses wanted to keep him in longer"

"Why?" She asked sharply, looking over at our three children.

"They thought he was adorable, all that stuff, y'no. What's wrong?" I asked, brushing a tear away from her face.

"N-nothing" She stood up abruptly, and hurried into the kitchen, "I'll m-make a cup of tea, you must be thirsty"

I followed her through to the kitchen, feeling confused. Was it something I said? Perhaps the nurse thing had upset her?

"Ron, I'm okay, I'm just h-happy that Archie's fine," She said, tapping the kettle with her wand.

"Alright then" I said awkwardly. This wasn't Hermione. She hardly ever cried tears of happiness. What was wrong?

"Tea" She said roughly, thrusting the mug into my hands. I blinked at her in confusion. She scowled and hurried out of the room.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" I whispered. She was bent down on the floor, playing with the kids.

"Nothing" She said quickly.

"Daddy, you play?" Alex asked tenderly, holding up her Barbie doll.

"I guess so" I sighed.

Hermione:

A couple of months past, and I just knew I was pregnant. Ron, who had already experienced this kind of thing, was totally oblivious. He kept asking what was wrong. Even when I was bent over the toilet with morning sickness. I felt sure it was the other guy's baby, even though Ron and I had gotten 'intimate' in the past few weeks.

"Hermione, I think you need a lie down" It was 8 in the morning, and I was being violently sick in the toilet. Ron was just standing by the door, looking confused.

"You think I need a lie down?" I said savagely, turning my back on him to wash my face, "Your not kidding"

"'Mione" He said desperately, turning me round, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Work it out! You're not that thick!" I slid down onto the floor, and started sobbing uncontrollably

Ron went deathly pale, "umm, Hermione, please tell me your not..." His voice trailed off.

"Tell you I'm not what?"

"Pregnant?" He asked weakly, staring at my stomach.

"You should've worked that out ages ago" I glared at him.

"Oh no, Hermione, not another bloody one!" He shook his head, "I can't handle it! We were only meant to have two! Ever! And come to think of it, we weren't even meant to have Harry! We weren't meant to have kids together! Or we weren't meant to have twins! Kids! Kids! Kids!"

I stared ahead, not looking at him. What would happen when I did have the kid? It would be dark skinned. Ron would defiantly know. But maybe it was Ron's? Something told me it wasn't. Maybe I should go away now? Maybe I should tell him everything...

"I'm going out" He said gruffly. I nodded, not seeing him properly. I hadn't been able to look him in the eye for weeks. I needed someone to confide in, anyone...

"Daddy went out. Mummy, what wrong?" I looked up. Archie was standing in the doorway, sucking his thumb. I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Mummy's feeling a bit bad, but she'll be better. How do you fancy going to see Rowan and Jake?" I asked him, putting on my best motherly tone and smiling. Archie's face lit up.

"Oh, I would do" He said, grinning at me. Alex appeared behind him.

"Where going to Rowan and Jakes house?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you here mummy telling Archie that?" I asked, confused. I was sure Alex hadn't been near enough to hear.

"No, Archie told me" She said simply.

"He didn't say anything though" I said perplexedly

"Did. We talk to eachother in head" She hit her twins head a couple of times. I was scared now...what was going on?

"You talk to each other inside your head?"

"All time. Can go now?" Archie said in a bored voice. I was sure I'd read something about telepathic twins before. I just couldn't remember where.

"Yeah" I said distractedly. I got Harry and we flooed over to Ginny's house.

Ginny was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, looking down and depressed. I could here the boys upstairs, but Seamus was nowhere to be seen. The kids rushed off to meet there cousins. I sat down next to Ginny, giving her a warm smile.

"'Lo" She said glumly, taking a swig of tea.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pouring my self some tea. Ginny sighed.

"Me and Seamus are getting a divorce...but..." She shook her head, "I'm pregnant"

"How far along are you?" I asked, amazed. Ginny and I were always pregnant at the same times.

"2 months" She looked up, "I'm going to be a single mum of 3"

"Ginny" I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant too"

"No way!" She gasped, looking up at me. I tried to smile. I wanted to tell Ginny Ron wasn't the dad, but I just couldn't, "How far along are you?"

"2 months as well" I said, "Ron isn't happy; he doesn't want loads of kids"

"Oh well, at least you'll have Ron there for you" She smiled, laying a hand on my arm, "Your happy marriage will never end"

I nodded, trying to blink back the tears. If only it were true...Ron and I wouldn't be so happy when the baby came along.

"Where is Ron, anyway?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Stormed off when I told him about the baby" I said sadly, looking down.

"He'll get over it and be thrilled" Ginny sighed, "Trust him!"

"I don't know, Gin. He was going on about how we were never meant to have kids together. I know it's true" I said tearfully, "But does he have to bring it up? We had Harry, fell in love and got married. It's like he regrets it or something"

"No, Of course not, he doesn't regret it, he's always said it's the best thing that ever happened to him" She said softly, looking right into my eyes. I nodded, knowing that she was right. But the fact of the matter was I had gone and thrown it all away for a drunken romp.

"Enough about me, I'm being selfish. What about you and Seamus? My worries are nothing compared to that" Yeah right.

"'Mione, there is no me and Seamus anymore" Ginny shook her head, "I don't want to think about it. Let's talk about something else, ok?"

We spent the next few hours talking about life, everything. The kids played all that time, and miraculously didn't bother us. Ginny told me all about telepathic twins.

"It's common in magical identical twins; Fred and George had it. It's not in fraternal though. If Archie and Alex are they must be very powerfully magical, not surprising, with you as a mother, is it?"

I finally left at around 1. Ron still wasn't in. I wondered vaguely where he was.

"Mum, I'm hungry!" Harry moaned.

I set about making the kids dinner. After that I set the twins down for naps, while Harry played in the garden. Finally, at 5, Ron flooed in.

"Where have you been?" I asked him angrily.

"I went to Harry's grave. I talked to him"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Ron hadn't been to Harry's grave for ages. He hardly ever talked about Harry.

"What? Aren't I allowed to go and talk things over with my best friend?" He asked.

"Of course you are" I said, "It's just you hardly ever do"

"I wish he was still here" Ron said sadly, ignoring me and staring at our own Harry playing in the garden.

"Yeah, we all miss him" I said sadly. Before I knew it I was crying.

"Shh, it's alright" Ron said, wiping my tears away, "After all; we've got our memories of him, right?"

Ron and I talked about our times with Harry that night. All of the memory's. It was a good thing, really. Our relationship felt almost normal. But at the back of my head, there was still that nagging thought. _You've cheated on him. Your having another mans baby. Things will never be the same again._

A/N- this chapter is a bit boring, but it was necessary for the entire Ginny and Seamus thing, and Ron and Hermione's argument. Also for the twins, I thought I'd make them telepathic, telepathy totally rocks! Many ppl are saying Hermione doesn't deserve Ron, but she will get her comeuppance! Lay off me for a bit. Anyway. Next chapter, Hermione gets depressed and Ron gets more eager. Review!


End file.
